


Alcohol

by stayliving



Series: Klaine Prompts [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayliving/pseuds/stayliving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>n. Alcohol /al-kuh-hawl/<br/>1. A colorless volatile flammable liquid, C2H5OH, synthesized or obtained by fermentation of sugars and starches and widely used, either pure or denatured, as a solvent and in drugs, cleaning solutions, explosives, and intoxicating beverages. Also called ethanol, ethyl alcohol, grain alcohol.<br/>2. Intoxicating liquor containing alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 3/50: Alcohol

The cool air was an instant relief for his flushed cheeks as Kurt finally pushed his way through the crowd to the front porch, causing him to let out a sigh of relief. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he sat down on the swing and drew his knees into his chest before taking another drink of the amber liquid he had in his cup. 

It was Thursday night, the start of his weekend, and somehow his Santana had managed to talk him into going to this “super kickass party” with her, but all Kurt wanted to do was go back to his apartment and curl up in his own bed, even if that did mean having to put up with Rachel. It was an odd arrangement, the three of them living together, but it worked. Neither one of them had the money to live without the other two, and they mostly stayed out of each other’s hair, but one of the only reasons he had actually agreed to go with Santana was the fact that Rachel hadn’t stopped crying since they had made it to New York. If Kurt had to hear one more word about what a selfish asshole his step-brother was, he knew he was going to end up in jail with Rachel’s blood on his hands. 

He chewed on the inside of his cheek before sitting the red plastic cup on the ground beside of the swing, then started thumbing through the texts on his phone. He deleted most of the ones from Rachel, all of them saying the same thing: I hate him! His fingers hovered over the texts from Blaine, a smile forming on his face. He pressed down on the top one and opened it up, a wave of loneliness washing over him as the picture of Blaine and Tina he had sent him earlier popped up on the screen. 

Without giving it a second thought, he quickly went to his contacts, quickly finding Blaine Anderson. He clicked the call button and brought the phone to his ear, humming softly to himself as it rang. 

It took a couple of rings before he heard someone on the other line answer. 

“It’s three thirty in the morning. Are you dying?” Blaine sounded groggy and slightly annoyed, but Kurt could still hear the smile through his voice. 

Kurt shook his head before remembering that his boyfriend couldn’t see him. “Mmm, no. Juss wanted to talk’s’all,” he slurred softly, his eyes falling closed. 

“Are you drunk?” Blaine perked up slightly, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. His annoyance for being woken up before the crack of dawn instantly melted away. 

“No. Yes…? Maybe. It’s definitely possible.” There was a slight chuckle from the other line and Kurt could imagine his boyfriend running his fingers through his dark curls, sending another pang of loneliness straight to his heart. 

A couple moments of silence passed between them, and Kurt knew Blaine had fallen back asleep. Not that he could particularly blame him. 

“I miss you,” he whispered, his answer only a soft snore. 

Kurt bit down on his bottom lip as his eyes became misty, already kicking himself for being that kind of drunk. He shook his head, wiped the tears away from his eyes, and hung up. After taking a few seconds to recollect himself, he made his way back into the party, a fake smile plastered on his face.


End file.
